the_venetian_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Doge Raolo I
Biography Doge Raolo I or Ryan Kenway leads Venice as a republic and gives equality to all who wish it and gives all pardons to any criminals who were in jail during the last Doge. Ryan started off as a Trader and sailed to each continent delivering goods and munitions to its people but on one fateful day his ship crashed and he fell in a coma on a beach in The Caribbean but after weeks of silence he woke up and saw a different view as there were English soldiers patrolling since they heard of the crash and they seized Ryan and his goods throwing him in the brig. That same day he was sitting in the cell he met a few men named The Handsome Brothers and they started talking but when they were just becoming friends the ship was attacked and boarded by pirates and Ryan's ship was taken to Tortuga to be fixed and he and the Handsome Bros were released and taken aboard the guild ship of The Chaos Aces and their captain Jack Firehawk greeted them with a smile but all wasn't as it seemed because they were going to the fort of Kingshead and Jack forced them to fight for their right as a member but Ryan had other plans. He ended up spending weeks with his soon to be wife Lisa and they fell in love but Jack caught on secretly and killed her in front of him so in a fight of Ryan killed them all and Jack escaped in the confusion. A year later Ryan joined up with rebels in a war with the EITC and he soon found himself with his old friends The Handsome Brothers themselves and when they killed them they were a great team until they were killed in a fire and Ryan wept for weeks until he found his chance to win so he went back to kingshead and the pirate rebels were fighting to finally destroy them but EITC managed to push back so in a last ditch effort the rebels used all they had and broke through killing every enemy they saw and thus ended the war for the Caribbean. 2 Years later Ryan was having a great life and finally bought his ship back but he found his home on Driftwood and began a family but he felt empty so he searched for more battles but he found Switzerland and he and Tyler ( Disowned by him ) began constructing the countries government so with Ryan as king but after months of ruling he lost power and was overthrown but he wasn't out of the game so he sabotaged them as best he could but he failed and drifted in drunkenness and soon he was in debt and couldn't support himself so he went looking for work. After years of war and life problems hes here now in Venice ruling with freedom and equality and nothing will stop him this time.